Figure It Out Together
by slackerD
Summary: Beca takes a picture of her daughter.


**Title:** Figure It Out Together  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Beca takes a picture of her daughter.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,035  
**A/N:** Wrote this to try to and break through the writer's block.

* * *

Trying to teach herself how to play guitar is more difficult than Beca expected. Maybe it's because she's a bit distracted by watching her daughter crawl around on the floor so exuberantly. Caitlin only started doing it a week ago and so the novelty hasn't quite worn off yet for any of them, which is probably why Beca finds herself watching her daughter crawl and not trying to remember the correct finger placements for A minor.

And then Caitlin manages to half crawl, half fall into the open guitar case. Beca jumps up to make sure she's okay and finds her daughter on her back, smiling. It's adorable and hilarious and so Beca quickly snaps a few pictures on her phone.

Grinning, Beca shows them to her daughter, who laughs, which Beca takes as approval to keep the pictures. And since Caitlin is dressed in red, Beca is certain that it'll make the perfect Christmas card.

Aubrey is less impressed when Beca shows it to her as they're cleaning up after dinner.

"Were you drunk?"

Beca wonders if she should be insulted that her wife thinks she would get drunk while taking care of their six month old daughter.

"Of course not," Beca retorts. "You don't really think..."

Aubrey sighs. "No, I don't."

"If you don't think it's a good Christmas card, then we won't use it," Beca says, not quite understanding the argument they're having. "I just thought it was cute."

Aubrey still looks upset.

"And she doesn't seem to mind," Beca continues. "She's even smiling in most of them."

"You took more than one?"

"Just last week, you said I didn't take enough pictures," Beca argues.

"So you took that to mean you should put our child in strange places and take pictures?" Aubrey questions.

"Hey, she's the one that crawled into the case," Beca replies.

"So it's her fault?"

"Aren't we supposed to take pictures like this?" Beca asks. "You know, so we can show them to her prom date in sixteen years and embarrass her?"

"I thought you wanted to use it as our Christmas card," Aubrey says.

"That too," Beca agrees. "I mean, look how cute she is, dressed in red, relaxing in the guitar case."

"Mmm hmmm."

"It's like music is in her blood," Beca continues. "Not even a year old and already seeking out music. Totally my kid."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Why is this such a big deal?" Beca questions. "It's adorable. And she looks happy."

Aubrey's expression falls as she tries not to cry. She leans back against the counter, her head down.

"Bree," Beca says, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you—"

"It's not that," Aubrey sniffles. "I just... I miss being at home with her."

"Oh," Beca says as Aubrey lets her head fall onto Beca's shoulder.

"I thought if I took a longer maternity leave, it'd be okay," Aubrey explains. "That maybe I wouldn't miss her as much while at the same time, also making me miss my job even more. Stupid, right?"

"Of course, it's not stupid," Beca replies. "You're allowed to miss her after being with her every day for four months. That's a tough transition."

"And I kind of hate you because you get to see her more often than I do," Aubrey continues.

"Also understandable," Beca tells her.

Aubrey seems to be waiting for her to make a snarky remark, but for once, Beca stays quiet.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Beca asks.

"I..."

"Do you want to only work part time?" Beca questions. "That seems reasonable."

"It does?"

Beca nods, though it's awkward since she's still wrapped around Aubrey. "Of course it does. I'd say that you don't have to work at all if you wanted, but we both know that you'd go nuts being home all the time."

"I would not," Aubrey protests weakly.

"It's okay, you know," Beca says, as if Aubrey hadn't spoke. "I know you felt guilty before about _wanting_ to go back to work; even though at the same time, you also hated the thought of leaving her, even if it's with me." Beca chuckles. "Or maybe _because_ it's with me."

Aubrey laughs, pulling away slightly. "You know that's not true. You're a great mom."

Beca shrugs. "I am because of you."

The brightness of Aubrey's smile, the one that's meant just for her, reminds Beca how lucky she is that this incredible woman agreed to married her.

"I told you that we'd figure it out together," Aubrey says. "And you really need to start giving yourself more credit."

Beca shrugs again. It's still rather mind-boggling to Beca that Aubrey seems to have so much faith in her.

"I'm serious babe," Aubrey continues. "That child adores you."

"She's a baby," Beca protests. "What does she know?"

This earns Beca a punch on the arm.

"Ow," Beca complains. "Not something to joke about. Noted."

"One day you're going to stop using your lackadaisical attitude to hide your insecurities," Aubrey says.

"You think so?" Beca questions. "I'm glad one of us is sure."

"And earlier?" Aubrey continues. "You said she was "totally your kid"."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Beca says, sheepishly.

"You know that you don't have to pretend with me, right?"

"I just wish I had half the faith in myself that you seem to," Beca replies.

"You'll get there," Aubrey assures her.

"And you're going to stop feeling guilty about wanting to work and not be a stay at home mom, right?"

Aubrey doesn't answer.

"Bree..."

Aubrey sighs. "Eventually."

"Good enough for now," Beca says. "And like you said, we'll figure it out together."

"We will," Aubrey nods.

"Good," Beca replies. "So can we please use one of those pictures as a Christmas card?"

"Fine," Aubrey says. "But you're the one figuring all that out."

"Can do," Beca tells her. "Any reason to show the rest of the world how awesome my kid is."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but Beca knows it's more out of affection than annoyance.

"Oh stop it," Beca says. "You know you love it."

"Well, I know I love you, at least."

"Love you too."


End file.
